EvilxFlippy Short Stories
by LostSoldierofWAR
Summary: As the title says this is my collection of EvilxFlippy short stories and also one shots. They may be very short at first, maybe the minimum words is 200. Anyways enjoy!
1. Stars

Evil sat in his backyard staring up at the stars. He leaned against the old oak tree, his gaze never leaving the sky.

"Why does he have to be so strange?" Evil wondered to himself as he looked down at the grass.

Flippy had gone to bed early again leaving Evil with nothing to do. He hated it when Flippy went to bed early, but the male was always tired at night. Flippy never even stayed up later than 9 unlike Evil who would stay awake till 5 in the morning at times.

It was just one of those things Evil would have to get used to.

Evil shivered from the cold breeze. Tonight was supposed to be chilly, but it wouldn't make Evil run inside. He felt peaceful looking at the stars. The way they sparkled seemed to put Evil in a trance and he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Evil heard the screen door creak as it opened and looked over his shoulder curiously.

Flippy shut the door gently as Evil blinked, confused.

"Flippy, what are you doing up this late?" Evil was happy to see Flippy, but was more surprised to see him up than anything.  
>Flippy walked over and sat next to Evil, "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing out here?"<br>"Just looking at the stars," Evil smiled at Flippy, "It's better than sitting on the couch missing you."  
>Flippy gave Evil a confused look, "Missing me...I'm up stairs sleeping not going away somewhere."<br>"Yeah, but I can still miss you," Evil pulled Flippy close and tickled his side getting a giggle, "And that cute laugh of yours."

Flippy leaned against Evil and smiled up at him playfully. Evil chuckled and kissed Flippy on the nose getting another giggle from him.

Evil loved hearing his cute laugh, it could always make him smile no matter how sad he was.

Flippy smiled and cuddled against Evil as Evil held him tightly in his arms. Evil rested his head on Flippy's lovingly, leaning back against the tree.

The two stared up at the stars for the rest of the night.


	2. Playing Doctor

Flippy sat in his room waiting patiently for Evil. Evil finally agreed to play a game with Flippy on one condition, they played it his way.

Evil finally came in the room dressed up in a doctors outfit, clipboard and all. Flippy looked at Evil confused.

He never expected him to play a little kids game like this.

Evil smiled and walked over to Flippy, "So what brings you here?"  
>Flippy figured it couldn't hurt to play along, after all Evil was willing to play SOMETHING with him.<br>"I came to get my checkup." Flippy smiled and tried his best to sound like he meant it.

Evil wrote something on his clipboard before picking up his stethoscope. He put it against Flippy's chest and told him to take deep, slow breaths with his eyes closed. Flippy did as he was told a couple of times.

Evil smirked and moved his other paw to Flippy's rear, squeezing a bit. Flippy shrieked and flinched away from Evil, his eyes wide with shock.

Evil simply smiled and wrote something on his clipboard.

Flippy was starting to not like this game anymore.

Evil put his clipboard back down and walked up to Flippy who gave him a nervous look.  
>Evil smirked and stood in front of Flippy, "Now then, let's see how fast your reflexes are."<br>Before Flippy had time to respond Evil jumped on top of him and pinned him down to the bed, a devious smile on his face.

Flippy opened his mouth to say something...big mistake.

Evil crushed his lips against Flippy's, his tongue slipping in and dominating the bear's mouth. Flippy made muffled protests as Evil's tongue explored his mouth. Evil finally ended the kiss after a minute or so and smiled at Flippy. He was looking at Evil as if he was looking at death himself.

"I guess your reflexes aren't too good, maybe you should visit me again next week and we can work on that." Evil smiled evilly yet somehow playfully at Flippy.

Flippy simply made a little terrified sound like he was trying to say something.

He REALLY hated this game.

* * *

><p><strong>Second short story in just under 3 days, I think that's a new record for me :D<strong>


	3. Together Again

I pulled myself off the couch and went to go to bed. I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket close. My eyes wondered to a picture of two green bears, one with green eyes and the other with gorgeous yellow eyes. It was my boyfriend and I a week before he got drafted.

-  
>I burst into tears, clinging to Evil as if the devil would take him away, "You can't go, you can't!"<br>"Shh, everything's going to be ok. I'll be back before you know it." Evil whispered to me, but I refused to let go.  
>"You can't go..." I sobbed miserably as Evil held me in his arms for what I thought may be the last time.<br>-

I woke to my alarm going off and turned it off, getting out of bed. Today was Valentine's Day and it only made me feel more depressed. I took a quick shower and got dressed when the doorbell rang. I hurried downstairs and answered the door. There wasn't anyone at the door, but a card sat halfway down the walkway.

I walked over to the card, picking it up carefully and read the little message inside.  
>'I wanted to get you a gift for this special day, but it didn't feel right. I decided I want to give you something you can't buy.<br>Turn around'  
>I finished reading the card and turned around. My lips locked with someone else's and I squeaked horrified by the sudden contact. I quickly pulled away and heard chuckling.<p>

My eyes widened at who was standing in front of me. Evil smiled at me, his eyes showing that old lovy dovy look he used to give me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I hugged Evil, nearly knocking him over. He held me close as I snuggled into his chest whispering things like I've missed you and I love you so much.  
>"I love you my little angel," He whispered in my ear as he held me close, "Why don't we go inside, hmm?"<br>Evil rubbed my back as I nodded. We went inside and Evil pulled me onto the couch, holding me close.  
>He nuzzled my neck as I hugged him tightly, "I've missed holding you so much. I love you more than anything."<p>

I looked up at Evil and met his yellow eyes. He smiled at me and pulled my head closer, locking lips with mine. We kissed for what felt like hours when we were forced to pull away. I stayed lying in his arms as we talked and kissed some more.

It wasn't till Evil started falling asleep that we stopped talking and went to bed, curled up together. We were together again and nothing would break us apart.


End file.
